Indivinty
by Edreen
Summary: Losing memories is horrible. Losing your memories with your brother and in the middle of a forest, yeah, that's really fun. Join Matthew aka Canada and his brother Alfred aka America as they find new lives as the rest of the nations freak out. When other nations come and tell them who they really are, the brothers now have two responsibilities. The Farset, or Countries. rated T
1. Farset

**Hey poppets! Rein here again! I know, i know, i need to update the rest of my stories, but i have literaly no motivatino at all! Plus with final exams and final project, Math not even finished (We have a new project! a freaking week before Exams!) and then there was a huge horse show i went to and participated in and a trip to Spruce Meadows to see Eric Lamaze with my Bff, there was so much stuff to do even if i'm anti-social. Well, border line. **

**Canada: Excuses, excuses. **

**Hey! Go die in a hole and drown! **

**Anyways, i was playing this game on this App called Episodes and i though i'd write a Fanfic about it, but then i realized that i'm horrible with making OCs, so i used Hetalia characters who already had a personality. And, and, i read this Fanfic called Gutters. Holy crap, i cried so much, it was just sooo touching and i'm choaking up even as i think about it. Its by glassamilk and i really recomend it if you want a break from light hearted stuff. **

**This fanfic will eventualy get like Chapter 19 in Gutters, but not as bad anmd it'll have a happy ending, in the sequel (I honestly make it that far)**

**Denmark: Beers on Rein 'till she finishes it!**

**'O-O not going to happen. **

***Nations that all love beer* Awww**

**Anywho, Read on my Poppets!**

* * *

I woke up from the blackness surrounding me. I was in a very uncomfortable position on the floor, it had rocks and sticks there. I opened my eyes to see a canopy of leaves. Where am I, better yet, who am I?

"Hey! You there! Are you alright?" A woman's voice cried and as I sat up, I saw a woman about 17 with copper hair, dirty and messy, same goes with her tattered and ripped orange sweater and baggy grey sweats that had been forcefuly ripped at the knees and tied around her feet and ankles in one long, continuous strip.

There was a boy there too, his hair looking like someone tried to dye it brown but only did half a job, leaving the rest blonde. He seemed in much of the same state as the girl, only with he had a green plaid shirt that must've been long sleeved and jeans that must've been made into men's shorts. Unlike the girl, he had shoes well worn.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." I told them standing up. My voice came out like a whisper. The girl looked worried, like I was about to die, while the boy had a less-worrying face. Some bright blonde locks fell over my face and I tucked them behind my ear. I was wearing a red hoodie and some tattered jeans with black converse.

"Are you both alright?" The boy asked, his voice sounding surpisingly high-pitched, like a teenager that still needed a lower voice. That's when I looked down and saw another teenager there. He had a white shirt that was covered by a bomber jacket and he also wore jeans with black converse. How do I know all these words?

"We need to get you safety, what are your names?" The girl and the boy were shaking the passed-out boy, who was mumbling something about McDonalds.

"Matthew." It was out of my mouth before I could think about it.

The girl smiled softly, "I'm Lindiana, call me Linda. Now help us wake up your brother, because as of now you are." I agreed and helped her, but he still wouldn't budge.

Then I said something I didn't know I would, "I'll stuff Arthur's cooking in your stupid American mouth before you can say 'Hero'" he jumped up and pushed us off him.

"Good, you are up." Trent, the other teen, told the startled boy. "What's ya name?" His voice cracked, moving to a lower volume.

"I'm Alfred! The hero!" He declared, striking a pose. I could tell I didn't already like him that much.

"Cool, now let's get going to the shelter and we'll tell you more about what's happening." Linda told us and then they startled to lead us around the forest. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander, sometimes pushing up these things called Glasses that Alfred and I have when they moved too low on my nose. The path, heck, there was no path! It was just over grown and Trent cut out a path with his machete that I didn't realize he had. After about seven minutes of walking, they stopped and Alfred and I looked up.

There were tons of teenagers and young adults with a little kid or two running along wooden huts, bridges and platforms suspended into huge trees, light barely passing through the leaves

"Linda! Trent!" A guy jumped down, "you got some New's?"

"Yep! We found them lying on the ground. That's Matthew and Alfred." Linda told him happily. "We were just going to tell them how it works around here."

"You do that. Trent, come with me to see the council." The boy and him left, climbing up a hidden in a tree trunk. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Linda snapped her fingers in my face, smiling slightly. She quided us to another hidden ladder and told us to climb. It was exusinating, burning my limbs.

"Ok, here's the deal," Linda sat on a mat infront of us. "None of us are what we seem." For some reason that didn't surpise me. "We were placed here by the Driven for target pratice, so only Up here is safe. Where we live is called the Farset. The bright side of this landmass is called the Dragon's Eye and the darker side is called the Dragon's Lair. This place houses everyone here, about 130 people in total. What I need to know is everything you know."

"Well, I'm Alfred F. Jones, and um... I like Hamburgers? Oh! And Micky D's." Alfred seemed unsure of himself. Linda turned to me.

"I'm Matthew Williams and I like pancakes..." I muttered.

Linda seemed this to be good enough. "So, what are you guys? You must know that. I'm a Deisonis, but that what we call us. I have the ability to shape shift into any animal I want."

Alfred and I exchanged a look, "we don't know" Linda seemed a little disappointed.

"I think the council is ready for you. Come!" She grabbed our wrists with much more force than I thought possible and pulled us up and along a series of platforms and bridges, racing pass people, some even barred and hissed. Finally, at the biggest building, Linda stopped, panting for breath, even though Alfred and I thought this was merely a warm up.

She knocked three times, paused, then seven with both hands, alternating them. The door opened. Standing in the middle of the room were nine people, and from the looks of it, the oldest there too. "Linda." The middle person bowed and Linda did the same before leaving.

"Hello, you must be the New's. We are the council, the first to come and make this istablishment." They all said this as if it was rehearsed. "We have come to make sure you aren't spies for the Driven."

"Ok, so dude, honestly, I have no idea what these 'Driven' are? Are they like, driving something or are they just called that because you guys have no better name for that?" Alfred asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The council, four boys and five girls, smiled. "They aren't part of the Driven." A girl, that seemed only seven at the oldest, told them. The rest seemed to relax. "Has Linda told you everything?" We shook our heads. "Come here, we'll tell you the rest, but first, the cerimony."

_Daretur facultas, lucere et illuminare. Tibi et tu unum sumus, unum tueri, donec amorem foveret Deus noster._

A faint light glowed around them, then moving to us as the chanted. It surrounded us and I felt a burning sensation in my arm. I grabbed it while Alfred clapped a hand at the base of his neck, eyes wide in surpise. The burning increased and I gasped out in pain while Alfred gritted his teeth.

An suddenly as it came, it dulled into nothingness. I rolled up the sleave of my hoodie and saw a mark. The mark seemed to say 'Protected', but it wasn't in English.

"Mattie! What's on my neck?" Alfred asked franticly, putting his back towards me. It also said 'protected'

"It says Protected." I told him before turning to the council. They were looking at me with surpise.

"How can you read that? No one else can." A older man, about 30 asked. "Anyways, today is 67th of Yiet, so this will be you birthday. You are 18 years old as of today.

"Stand in this circle." They pointed to a circle in the middle, "one at a time mind you." Alfred takes one look at it and stepped forward. The circle glowed a brilliant red, white and blue with stars coming from the ground and I saw the surpises on the council's faces. Alfred stands there with a weird expression on his face... Oh wait, that's just his face. I smiled at my own joke.

"Matthew, step in the circle please." Alfred had exited and I obliged their request. As I stepped into the circle, red and white with maple leaves coming out. It ended and I stepped out.

"Well... It seems that we need to make a new category." An old woman, who's voice was more like a young girl's remarked.

"Yes, but what should it be called?" Another asked. My brother, I'm going to call him that, and I waited as they conversed. Finally they turned, "you both shall be called,

"Nations"

* * *

**So, how was that? Not too bad i hope. There's gonna be more action in the other chapters, so dont worry! There will also be some. other. nations coming into the picture. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE MAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!**

**Romano: Thats just creepy**

**Thanks! **

**R and R! **

**ANd this is a fanfiction, i totally own Hetalia, hense the name Fanfiction. ANd saracsum. And bad spelling, so any mistakes please tell me!**


	2. Where England gets a spear in his head

"Where the bloody hell is that git?" A man with messy blond hair, green eyes and had catilpillars taped on his face... Sorry, eyebrows, growled as he looked towards the door. "He's never this late!" Indead, the meeting started about two hours ago, and the rest of the G8 were tired of waiting.

"Aw... You miss him don't you angleterre?" Another blond, this time with wavy hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes with normal sized eyebrows cooed.

"I don't you stupid frog!" He growled, jumping out of his seat to prove his point. This only caused France to laugh even more at his expression.

"Some call America, da?" A huge childish, snapped man smiled creepily. He had purple eyes and white hair. His aura turned dark. England stuttered out a yes and pulled out his phone and turned it on. He punchde in the number of his fellow country and waited.

_Hey! It's the hero! I can't get to the phone right now because I'm most likely doing hero stuff, like playing ball with Mattie...for some reason he always runs. Anyways, I won't call you back unless you're Iggy, Mattie or the commie bastard! But since you are listening to this, here some-_

"He didn't answer his phone." England said after he turned it off from the 'repulsive' answering machine message before he started to talk about himself in third person. Then his phone bussed and he looked at it.

"What is it?" France asked as he peered over his shoulder. England scoffed and saw he had a voice mail. He answered it on speaker, by accident.

_"Iggy! Pick up this damn phone!"_

_*crash*_

_"KUMAJIRO!"_

_"MATTIE! RUN INTO TEH FOREST! STOP DROP AND ROLL!"_

_"THAT ISN'T EVEN RELIVANT!"_

_"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"_

_"WE CANT DIE IDIOT!" *gun shot* "EPP!" *the sound of leaves crunching under foot for about 20 seconds*_

_"Shush... We're safe at the moment."_

_"But Kamjiro..."_

_"He know how to protect himself." *tranquilzer shot*_

_"Alfred!" *another tranquilzer shot* *two thumps*_

_"Well, we got a talking bear and two invincible people. Our work is done." *sound of hands dusting themselves off* "shoot them again, at least five times. I don't want any chances." *loading some guns*_

_"Sir, they called someone."_

_"Shoot the phone. They most likely have no idea what they are." *Beeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppp*_

A pause.

"What the herr was that?" Everyone looked at Japan, who had a WTF face on.

* * *

"Everyone! We have two new recruits! They are Alfred and Matthew, and they are Nations!" The leader announced, making them spread rumours. "If you have anything to say, please speak now." I looked at Alfred and saw him soaking up the attention.

"Yeah, what the hell are nations?" A male voice yelled. That's when I felt a pain in my side and I looked down and saw a spear imbedded into my abdomen.

"What the maple was that for you hoser?" I asked as I pulled it out and clamped a hand on my side to stop the blood flow. Though, I didn't feel anything wet. I lifted up my hoodie and saw there was no scar from where the spear pirced my skin. Also, there were some thumps on the ground.

"Mattie, bro, put your hoodie down." Alfred told me and I looked at him weirdly. "You're making the girls have nose-bleeds." I quickly put the hoodie over my six pack and blushed. Alfred patted my back before another spear was dug in his side.

"FUCK!" He yelled and pulled it out with tons of force and threw it. Expecting it to only travel a few meters, it went like a rocket and flew out of view. The whole place paused.

"Does that answer your question Jordan?" The leader asked and the male grumbled.

* * *

"Ow! Who throws a bloody spear into a building?"

"This is just like you got a star stuck in your head!"

"Bugger off frog!"

"Ve- Germany, is that what made England go home in WW2?"

* * *

(Alfred POV)

"So, who wants to show these New's around?" Loads of girls shot their hands up along with some guys. "Ok, Lindiana! I did a trick question and you'll show them where everything is! You too Trent!" I like -guy-who-i-am-going-to-call-Geroge already. The two people who found me and Mattie came forward. Hehe... Mattie was pretty flustered when he showed off his six-pack. He should really wear something else to show his muscles.

"Hey Mattie! You should go shirtless and you'll get tons of Fangirls!" I told him and laughed at his blush. I saw about half of the girl population did so too.

"Stop bothering your brother Jones." Linda smack me on the head tauntingly. Trent chuckled.

"Hey! You can't blame a man to want to have fun!" I complained, but laughed full heartedly. Linda rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me out of the group of people now leaving, but the, the hero shall now call them Fangirls, fangirls were glaring at Linda, who stuck out her tongue at them. Far away from the Farset, about a few minute walk using the board-paths, she stopped at a small clearing with no houses in sight and only one path.

"We thought you'd want to be away from everyone, so I made Trent make this." Linda explained and Trent grumbled.

"I haven't done it yet." He muttered before standing infront of everyone. Soon, a large tree was there with a two story wooden hut that seemed to be half-way in the trunk. "There. Since you are brothers, you get special treatment for some reason. Your house has a ladder in the trunk for escapes. There's two bedroom, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and a smaller living room. It's the best I can do."

"Trent here is working to be the next house-builder." Linda said proudly. "Pull on this rope if you need anything and someone will come running. You can practice fighting on the ground."

"Come on Mattie! Let's explore!" I pulled my brother mine into the house and was marvelled by the detail. It didn't look anything like it was on the outside. Mattie also had a face of wonder and a small smile made his way to his face. We explored all around the place and saw a bedroom with red, blue and white covers into a flag. My flag.

Wait. I held myself back, where did that come from?

_Yo, dude, you lost your memories. It must've jogged it or somethin'_

So that explained why it seemed so much like home I wonder who the voice that sounded like me came from. Mattie knocked on my door.

"Hey, um... Do you want to train?" Mattie asked, but I barely heard him.

"Sure thing Canadia!" I patted him on the back and made my way to the ladder and jumped down. I heard Mattie land next to me and we moved under our house. I couldn't help but look up, but I didn't see our house. The jump wasn't that long down either.

A punch was thrown at my side and I skidded from the force of it. "Ha! Surpise attack!" Mattie claimed and I growled mockingly. We mirrored our movements and I threw a punch at Mattie, who dodged it and gave another jab at my side. No matter how hard and fast I'd try to hit him, he'd laugh and dodge out of the way, sometimes landing a good it that made me lose my balance. Soon, we were both in only our pants as we were in a heated fight.

I finally managed to hit Mattie and he went flying into a tree-trunk that could've broken a back. "MATTIE!" I yelled as I ran to him. He was kneeing and coughing up blood. "Oh mah gawd, are you alright?"

"Never better..." Mattie said weakly and shakily stood up, with me to support him.

"Don't scare me like that again. Arthur is going to kill us..." I trailed off, thinking who this 'Arthur' was.

"Yeah, he'll killed us with his scones..." Mattie agreed, before trailing off like I did. There was a rustling in the leaves and we look towards it. A white ball of fur launched itself at Mattie, tackling him to the ground.

"Found!" The animal said and started to nuzzle Mattie, who was shocked, but he was laughing in a minute.

"Ok, ok! Off please!" The animal, now identified as a white bear, got off and sat on the ground. Mattie moved so he was on his hands a knees. "Who are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh, because that is what the bear usally asks! "Kumajiro!" The bear replies and Mattie justs stares at it for a second before clutching his head in pain.

"Mattie!" "Canada!" Both me and the bear called my brother.

* * *

**Ok, so if anyone is wondering, the reason why Canada is faster than America is because it wouldn't be fair fight that way. Also, since Canada invented hockey, he's a good player at it and that would make him faster. Nations are also stronger than normal people so that is why Canada made America skidd and lose his balance. And who wouldn't think that Nations had smexy bodies?**

**also, the guy who made Hetalia said that Canada was almost as strong as his brother, so I'd thought I'd use that. **


	3. Lietchtenstein has a bad mouth

_"America! Get your bloody ass down here!" A British voice, laced with acoloh yelled from downstairs. I was playing toy soldiers with a younger Alfred. Alfred grumbled and stalked downstairs. I followed in suit._

_There was a sound of glass hitting the wall, "America you bloody dolt! What were you thinking about throwing all that tea in the Boston Harbour?" I faintly recalled him leaving one night._

_"I told you to cut down your taxes! I don't care that you had a war with France, but stop taking it out on my people!" Alfred screeched back at him. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some paper and a quill and wrote down that I was leaving, but I was coming back with my talking bear. He was the only thing that I felt knew me._

_"England! I am declaring my Independance from you! Let's go Canada!" Alfred yelled, the sound muffled faintly from the house walls, as I was already outside, going to the horses. I petted a stone grey one named Jill, along with a bay, Jack. Alfred calls Jack 'Star' for some reason. "Canada?"_

_"America!" England is drinking more and more. I sighed and went back down the stairs. The old fool staggered towards me drunkenly. "I'm gonna teach ya how to use a gun!" This surpised me, Papa France said I would never have a need for those horrid things called weapons and England never had the time. "Come 'ere!" He went over to his weapons store and lead the way outside._

_I learned how to fire a rifle that day and the next day that he was acting drunk. He was teaching me so many things to do. I finally learned that America was going to try and take my land, the reason why England was teaching me those tools. The war lasted a few years, but it ended with my pay-back for York. I burnt down the white-house. He and I have matching scars on our backs, behind our hearts. Kumajiro saved me more than once during that time._

* * *

"Mattie! Matthew! Wake up!" I heard someone yell.

"Shut up~" I whined and batted away an offending hand. I heard a sigh and a chuckle.

A voice came closer to my ear, "Alfred made pancakes." I shot out of bed in that instant, only to slowly go back to the cushiony heaven as my head was pounding. "Nice bear."

"Thanks, his name is Kumajiro..." I muttered at Linda, who had somehow gotten into my room.

I felt Linda smile, "where did you get all those scars? I noticed you and Alfred have matching scars on your backs. And everywhere." I looked at Linda with one eye and saw her looking at my bare chest. I was laying on my bed above the covers and my hoodie was on the each air she was seated on.

"I dunno." I muttered and held a hand to my throbbing forehead. Something wet licked my cheek and wouldn't let up it's attack.

"Up." He told me and I looked at my talking bear with one eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes, but leaned up.

"You never told me your bear could talk!" Linda smiled widely. "Hi Kumajiro, I'm Linda!"

"Who?"

"Matthew" "Linda." I said my name almost on autopilot. Linda smiled and laughed. Kumajiro pawed me.

"Not Matthew, Canada." He told me and I looked at him like he was an alien.

Linda patted my shoulder, "I'm Calling you Canada now. I'll call your bro America cause I would've called him England, but that name seems for someone stuck up and has huge eyebrows.

(With England)

"ACHOOOOOO!" England sneezed suddenly then glared at his brothers, "someone was talking about my eyebrows."

(Back to the Farset)

"Fine..." I muttered after a heated arugement with Linda. I had finally got out of bed. Linda would keep me away from my hoodie and my hair was a mess and I had that stupid curl that would NOT stay out of my face.

"Oh, we are expecting a New sometime soon. You're the first two this year and there are usally about six or seven. Be prepared to share this area." Linda warned and left, with me following.

* * *

"Romano! Call Big Brother!" The young girl next to me yelled as we ran. Both her and I agreed that this was a horrible time for her to forget her guns.

"I'm not calling that gun-bastard!" I told her as we skidded around a corner. "Turn left." I whispered to her. Switzerland told me to look after her and we were in my country so I knew all the twists and turns.

"Just do it!" She growled back and I pulled out my phone and punched in his number. In all seriousness though, he was in my contacts. Liechtenstein turned the left corner with me hot on her heels. A few bullets bounced off the ground where we stood seconds before.

"Romano, I told you-"

"I don't fucking care gun-Bastard! We're fucking being shot at!" I growled into the phone. "Lilly, three rights and one left!"

"What! I told you to protect her!" Man was that dude angry.

"That's what I'm trying to fucking do!" I told him. "SHIT!" A bullet nicked my ankle. Both me and Lilly were slowing down from running so much. It also didn't help that they had motorized bikes.

"Romano, you alright?" She asked as she turned her second right. She slipped and I stopped for a second.

"Get up!" I told her but she hissed in pain. She sprained her ankle. "I don't have time for this." I muttered, but picked her up over my shoulder. "Keep a good grip."

"Romano, what happened?"

"You're sister sprained her damn ankle! Lilly, hold the phone, I can't hold it while I carry you!" I passed her the phone and I shifted her so I was giving her a piggy back.

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard them yell and I muttered something that I didn't even know. All I knew it was swear words.

I turned the left and saw the street busy with people, even in this time of day. Sure, we attracted stares, with our clothes nicked and whatnot. "Romano, Big Brother said to go to the conference hall." Lilly informed me.

"Tell him no." I told her and she relayed my message and held the phone to my ear to hear his response.

"What the hell do you mean no? I can protect her!"

"I won't fucking jeopardize the rest of you! We'll past it and when we do in five minutes, throw a gun out the window!" I told him before I yelped in pain and fell. Lilly must've put it on speaker phone by accident as she fell infront of me.

I clutched my right leg and moved myself to protect her, facing the way we came. I was scared, but I won't show it. Lilli, on the other hand, was scared shit-less but I commend her for trying to seem brave. The reason my leg wasn't healing, I had no idea The men soon surrounded us.

"ROMANO!" Switzy yelled.

"That's your name kid?" A person grabbed my face like someone looking at an apple.

"Fuck off!" I growled at him and slapped my face away. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. The whole place was becoming a swirl of colour. I forced my eyes to stay open.

"Tut tut, and here I thought that Italy would be a bit more good mannered." That man scowled me like a child. "It's a shame I can't kill you for all the trouble you caused, but that would be destroy all of Italy, so I wouldn't do it." He thought that I was the only Italy

I turned around at a screech and saw Lilli kicking at her captors. "Get the fuck away from her! OMPH!" The guy smashed my face in to the cement, keeping me from moving closer to her.

"Guys, we got to move, the police will be here soon." Another said as I saw black edging my vision. I saw a bright yellow dart in Lilli's neck and her fighting spirit was dismishing.

"Damn you bastards..." Was that last thing I said before I blacked out.

* * *

Everyone stared at the phone in silence, Germany had to keep a hand on Italy's mouth to keep him from shouting anything. Italy was sobbing and fighting Germany's grip, his tears over flowing. Switzerland was clutching his hands on his gun. Spain had his axe at ready and everyone who had lived through that time knew he was going to Pirate Mode.

"FUCK YOU MUTHERFUCKERS! DONT DO THAT TO MY FRIEND!" Leitchtenstein's voice rang out weakly before falling silent. Switzerland should really wash her mouth out with soap or keep her from hanging around Romano,

"Yeah, boss we got Italy and Leitchtenstein... She was there... Anyways, why does Italy live in such a bad place, I would've thought, since he is the rep of all of Italy that he'd live in the north..." Someone was talking into a phone. And as much as it pains everyone, they kept it on.

"Boss, there's a phone." Someone picked it up. "Gun-bastard, huh? Nice name."

"Throw it in the river. Then get back to loading them."

"Hey! What are you doing?" A female voice rang out. Hungary

"What's it to ya bitch?" They sneered.

* * *

"I want to know why you are kidnapping people." I crossed my arms infront of my chest. I tried to ignore their comment. A boy, not even ten, showed the large man who insulted me something on his IPad. He smiled at me. Creep. The two unconsious nations were sleeping soundly in a large metal cage.

"I want to know why you are here, Hungary." He tilted his head mockingly. The ten men held out their guns pointed at me. I backed away for a second.

"Answer my question first, and I may not give you a consussion." I threatened, pulling out my frying pan. They didn't seemed very convinced that I was harmful. After all, I'm just a girl. A damn good one at that.

"Um... Same thing as you?" He flicked a hand and I threw my trusty pan at his head. It barely missed him, but they open-fired on me. One nicked my arm and another inplanted itself in my stomach. I couldn't help but bend over and cough. The gun fire stopped as I coughed up blood and my vision swarmed. I fell to my hands and knees, barely able to hold myself up.

"Night night. We have something special for you." The man tilted my head up so I was staring into his eyes. Then, he kissed me, a full on French kiss and that's when I passed out.

* * *

**Finally, the plot may or may not Thicken! Finally there is some action! **

**Oh, and for FadingEcho12193, they are on a secluded island so they have no clue where they are. when the nations find them, the micro nations have something to do with it! **

**R and R**


	4. And the Story may have a Plot!

"Canada! America!" Linda called from where she was. Both me and Mattie were looking for some New's with Lindi. "Found some New's!" We ran over to her and saw there passed out people. They looked fimiliar. Linda was shaking the oldest woman awake while Mattie went to the young girl.

Guess that leaves me the boy. "Hey dude! You should wake up because I'm the Hero!" I yelled loudly. The three jumped up surpised.

"Alfred!" Mattie smacked my head, growling. "That wasn't nice!"

"Hehe, sorry dude!" I smiled and turned to them. "Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones aka America! I'm a Nation! Who are you guys?" They looked at Linda and Mattie.

"I'm Linda and that's Alfred's brother, Matthew Aka Canada." Linda explained. "I'm a Deisonis and Matthew's a Nation too."

"I'm Elizabeta aka Hungary." The older girl said.

"So you're a Nation too? Sweet!" I asked her and she nodded uncertainly. "Does that mean you two are to?"

"Yeah ya damn bastard." The boy growled at us.

"Anyways, let's get going. I have to feed Kumajiro." Matthew said, crossing his arms. He used to be so quiet a month ago, now he's like 'don't mess with me fuckers or get a hockey stick up your ass'. And when I asked what a hockey stick was, it was implanted in my face the next second.

"Canadia, go one ahead and warn the rest." Linda suggested. Matthew saluted her and ran off. "So, do you guys have your memories?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't we?" The young girl wondered, tilting her head. Linda pointed back at me.

"He and his brother forgotten everything before they came here a month ago. It's a common thing, but they had it bad." Linda explained. There was a pained yell and a schreech about five meters from where we were. Linda and I exchanged glances before running towards the sound.

"Ahh! Fucking fuckatags!" Mattie growled from where we were, hiding in a bush. He was hanging from a net with a machine gun loaded at him. "Get on with it! I can't die you dumbasses!"

"Romano, he swears worst than you sometimes." Hungary told the guy, who scoffed. I growled and linked behind the gun. I brought my hands together and brought it down hard on the gun making all the surrounding ground indented. I wiped the non-easiest ant sweat from my brow.

"Canadia, can you get down?" I asked, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the make-shift knife he hand with him and cut the ropes. He jumped back down.

"I think I cut the mark." He told me and lifted his sleeve. There, right across the middle, was crossed out.

"Nice scar dude! I should get a matching one!" I laughed and patted his back before he punched my face.

* * *

I looked at the brothers, Canadia and America, fight a bit. I wonder what England and that pervert France would say. And why would we be in a forest?

"Hungary, did you know them before they came here?" Linda asked and I snapped my attention to her.

"Yep! Though no one noticed Canada where we are from." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck.

Linda looked at me and smiled, "Well, here, those two are notorious for fighting. Matthew has also gotten a backbone since he came here. He has a pet polar bear, can you belive that?" We started to walk towards the wrestling brothers. Matthew had America in a head lock and was giving him a noogie.

"Ok, ladies you are both pretty, stop fighting over the make-up!" Linda called, clapping her hands together. They stopped fighting for a second, looking innocently at us.

"But mom~" they whined together. They seemed like teenagers. Annoying. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't 'mom' me, now go do what you are suppose to do!" Linda pointed towards somewhere.

"Yes Mother."Canada whined and sluked away.

"Hey Linda, if any other nations come, why don't we just have a huge apartment building? And what's an apartment?" America asked, making me sweat drop.

"Only if the rest want to." Linda said and another person dropped by.

"Hey Linda, Alfred." He said. His clothes were in much of the state of the others.

"Hey Sasha. Could you teleport us?" Linda asked Sasha, who was a guy. Isn't that a girl's name or something?

"Sure. Birdie's already back at his house. How he keeps it clean, I have no idea..." Sasha smiled slightly.

"Hey! He calls me OCD for cleanliness. If anything, I clean up after him!" Alfred claimed.

"I will believe that once you become vegetarian." Sasha said.

"One time, they had a pranking war and a few nations decided to join in. Canada won." Lilly decided to input something. America's jaw dropped and soon the scenery changed. No longer we're we in a forest, but I front of a two story house that seemed to grow bigger as Canada and another boy stood infront. It seemed that about three other huge rooms were added on.

Canada patted the boy with brown and blonde hair on the back as the boy placed his hands on his knees. "Hi guys!" Canada called loudly and waved them over. "Guys, this is Trent, Trent, the News."

"Hi! I'm Lilly or Leitchenstein." Lilly smiled and waved at them.

"I'm Lovino or South Italy..." Romano said grudgingly, muttering something under his breath. Obviously, he knew that this was the time for him to shine, as his brother wasn't here at the moment.

"Hello, I'm Elizaveta or Hungary." I smiled sweetly, ready for the remark about me being hungry all the time.

"Sweet, I was from Hungary before I came here. Linda was from Russia." Trent said and I had to do a double take at Linda, who smiled and waved. I was surpised at how high his voice was.

"Anyway, since the love-fest is over, Capt'n wants to see Canadia for somethin'" Sasha said and pointed away.

"Oh, thanks for telling me Sash'. See you guys later, Alfred don't do anything stupid." Canada walked past us.

"That is interventable dude." My mind was now blown, he just used a five-syllable word. Canada was walking past us before taking up a swift jog.

"HOSER!" Canada yelled back, getting out of ear shot quickly.

"MAPLE SUCKING MOOSE HUMPING MIGET!" America yowled after him before turning to us. "I'll show you around. come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

He had a frying pan in his head the next second. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"You and Matt will make great friends!" Alfred rubbed his head and opened the door. "There is the living room, that's the dining room-wow it got bigger- and that's the kitchen-for some reason Matt says 'you aren't allowed to go within five feet of the kitchen, got that?'. That's the first floor, bathrooms are conceted to the bed rooms." He moved to the stairs and we follows him.

"That's Matt's room and that's mine." He pointed to gold-plaited doors with an USA scratched into one and Canada into another. His also had tons of stupid remarks scratched into it like 'Linda was here' or 'u are an idiot-love Canada'.

"Southie, yours is there, Frying pan yours is there and I think the girllie's there." He pointed to three rooms. "I can show you around later." He smiled and went back down stairs, leaving us to explore our rooms with our flags

(Alfred POV)

I was showing the news' around, looking for my brother while telling them stories that I wished honestly happened the way they told it. "...and so then Alex said that he'd sock the guy right in the jaw while his *cough*boyfriend knocked the other dude's jaw. He said they went running after they saw Gillian's dragon friend thing." I retold the story that Oliver told me once. He said he was British and he wore a bright pink vest sometimes and he looks dang right creepy.

The others seemed to react to those names and Lovi said something that sounded like 'so that's where they are'.

"Alex and I are great friends, though his friends creep me out, other than Gillian and Jasper, Jasper because he's awesome and Gillian because he's a freaking downer." I told them to somewhat ease their nerves. "Flavio is just too happy, plus he's a freaking vampire like his brother, Lutz is a werewolf and I'm sure that Oliver is shizofretic or something like that." I said merrily but I looked around and saw Matthew leaning on one of the buildings.

"Mattie! Where wer- holy shit, what the hell did they do to you?" I went to him and saw bruises and cuts all over his body and he was panting heavily. How does a brother go away for thirty minutes and gets beaten up this badly. Plus he should be healing! He broke his back on that first day and it healed so fast!

"It's nothing, you should see the other guy." Matthew smiled and Alex and Jasper comes. Jasper is hanging limply over his brother's shoulder as Alex moves him.

"Damn it Jasp! You had to just join into that fight! It was a nation agaisnt a tamer, a vampy and sixteen shifters! You are sooo glad that you joined the nation side you idiot!" Alex complained loudly as he pulled the heavy body of his brother, "when Oliver and Francois hear about this, Oliver will ban you from those cigarettes!"

"Shut the hell up Al." Jasper grumbled just loud enough to let them hear.

Alex turned towards us. "Alfred! Get your lazy ass in gear and get those News to help get our brothers to the infirmary!" I lifted up Matthew on my back and Romano pushed Hungary towards Alex. Hungary grumbles but lifts the other arm of Jasper.

Wait, why did I think that Lovino was Romano? Oh yeah, I heard Eliza tell him that one time.

"Oh my darling babies!" A British voice called and the creepy pink dude named Oliver came running. "I am so proud of you both! Even you Alexis and Alfredo!" He ruffed both of Alfred's and Alex's hair smiling. "You socked those guys right where they belong! And you Jaspy didn't even use those cupcakes I gave you! They were special~" the three other nations, the news, looked disgusted though I only laughed at him. Oliver, Francois, Alex and Jasper were like a family we never had and Linda and Trent were our cousins. Alex grumbled something about his name and Jasper laughed weakly at him before the cupcakes were mentioned.

"What? I never got those and I would rather eat pure sugar than those." Jasper claimed with wide eyes. Oliver whined at him.

"Hello? Hurt people here." Eliza told us, somewhat annoyed. Matthew was snuggling into my neck and fluffy coat with the number Fifty on it. His breathing signalled he was asleep. I smiled slightly and shifted him up higher in my back.

"Oh my! They had a handle on you two! Come! I'm sure Bethany would help them out! Come come poppets!" Oliver looked horrified at the state the two were in and fast-walked/guided us towards the Med, Bethany. You do not want to mess with her. I saw Elizaveta look at Oliver with distaste.

Alex noticed it too. "Don't worry, he's banned from the Med wing, the meat shop, weapons room and any sharp object other than a pen and even with that he's supervised. Infact, for some reason 10 of us are banned from the kitchen and all those places not inculding the kitchen. Only Oliver is banned from using the kitchen and only the Matthew and Jasper ever use the kitchen. They make hellava pancakes." He said this in a mono-toned voice, looking at Eliza over his glasses.

"Swear jar Alexis!" Oliver called from infront of them cheerfully. Alex called back something about his name not being Alexis, Hellava wasn't a swear and that there are two people needing medical treatment. Romano grumbled Under his breath, something about a cupcake bastard. "You too Italian poppet! That's five cents!" Romano looked horrified and Lilly snickered.

"You have a worst mouth than me!" Romano claimed, pointing a finger at her.

"I learn from the best." She told him sweetly. Romano gawked.

"Ohh~ wanna get some ice for that burn." Alex and I asked him at the same time, though his was more a growl and mine was happy. Romano glared at him.

Oliver suddenly stopped, "well, see you later poppets! The med wing is right there! I have to go find Francois and get him to try one of those cupcakes I made!" Oliver to totled past.

"You don't even respect the rules set in place!" Alex called after him.

"It's not written in stone~" Oliver called as he went out of ear shot. Alex grumbled once again. That's when the door slammed open. A black woman with those tiny braid things that are really cool but most people feel they don't have the time to do. She had golden cat like eyes. She was a little on the heavier side

"I smelt Oliver and holy carp! What the hell happened to the Canadian boys?" The woman asked as she moved from the door and held it open. The three people holding the now sleeping Canadians moved into the Med Wing.

"Jasper said that these other Setters decided to beat up Matthew up so he stepped in and they kicked their asses." Alex explained as he and Elizaveta placed Jasper on the bed as Alfred did the same with Matthew.

"Oh my, that's horrible!" The woman gasped and went into the cabinets that adorned the walls. She rummaged through the stuff there before fist-pumping in happiness and returning to them with a yellow bottle with a liquid in it. "I need you two wake up them please." She said as she poured about three drops into two different cups. Afterwards, as they were waking a groggy and not-a-morning-person people, she poured in some water. The Canadians sat up

"Here, drink this." The woman told them, pushing the solution towards the hurt persons. "Since you guys heal really fast, this is just to speed it up and to make sure you don't have a concussion." Jasper drowned the drink like a shot then gagged afterwards at the strong taste. He gagged for a few minutes afterwards before feeling really sleepy. Matthew saw Jasper gag and decided to hold his nose before doing the same like a shot. Matthew tried to swallow the gag, but he did it a few times.

"Holy merde, what was in that?" Jasper asked as he glared at the woman before his head hit the pillow and was out like a light. Matthew was soon the same.

"Sorry, it was only three drops, anymore could've killed ya. And that, people who came with them, is why that British freak is not allowed in here. Sorry, my name is Bethany. Who are you? I don't often get visitors so its very lonely in here. I'm a dragon, this is just my human form."

"Holy crap, you're a fucking dragon?" Romano asked her, leaning forward in his seat that he pulled up and she laughed at him, smiling.

"Yep!" She smiled.

"I'm Elizaveta, and I'm a Nation." Elizaveta seemed slightly irritated at that. I don't know why, at least she knew the proper etiquette here. "That's Lovino and Lilly, their also nations."

"I'm Alfred and that's my bro Matthew. Nations too!" I told her, "but you can call me the Hero!" Bethany laughed at me.

"I'm Alex, a centaur and my brother Jasper a fucking ice golum." Alex told her, leaning back in his chair. Jasper grumbled a 'fuck off hoser' in his sleep.

Bethany thought about it for a sec, "Do you know any country called Latvia? That's where I was born and raised. Though that's the area where the Latvia is before Soviet Union." For some reason, their eyes budged again! Why do they always do this when someone mentions their from a certain country? It ticks me off.

"Can we see your dragon form?" I had to ask because it was the coolest thing ever next to me being a hero of course. I think I'm getting out of that stage. Bethany laughed once again and nearly fell off her chair as Elizaveta hit me in the head with a frying pan. "Ow! Go do that to your albino boyfriend! Better yet! That sissy you were married to! And once question, who the hell are those two people I thought of?" I held my head as Alex started to laugh at my pain. Romano hit him in the side of the head with a 'shut the fuck up'. Lilly just stood there, quiet as a fly. Not a fly, those things are annoying when they go past your ear and are big enough to be wasps so you don't know if they are bugs that can sting you or just flys. I made that mistake once, my leg felt like it was fire for a few minutes.

"He's not my boyfriend! And how can you forget the self-proclaimed Awesome Prussia! And I'll never do that to Austria!" Elizaveta claimed.

"I second your notion America. Elizaveta, hit that piano bastard in the head! Ow!" Romano was hit in the head.

"Miss Bethany, where is the weapons room and do they have guns?" Lilly asked her politely as the rest were arguing.

"Ok, theirs a person named Lance outside the door that can show you. He's our weapon tech. And sneak out, I'll tell them where you went afterwards. Be careful with those guns!" Bethany gave her advice and shooed her away. Lilly went to the door and there stood a tall man with slightly greying curly hair. He looked down at her in surpise with green eyes.

"Hallo."

* * *

**Longest**

**Freaking**

**Chapter**

**I've**

**Ever**

**Wrote.**

**I'm not joking, 3000 words! New record! Yay!**

**There are 2ps! So I was thinking that they had this battle, England found a spell to send them somewhere, they trapped them in a room, they vanished leaving them with different powers and forms and no memory. Also, they are slightly nicer because they had to be or they'll be kicked out.**

**2P names:**

**Alex: America**

**Jasper: Canada**

**Lutz: Germany**

**Gillian: Prussia**

**Flavio: South Italy**

**Oliver: England**

**Francois: France**

**anyone else I miss, please tell me and I'll fix it!**


	5. The Driven have come

Hallo." The man greeted with a smile, making him seem somewhat like a gentle Sweden. Without the glasses mind you. "Bethany called me saying you want to go to the weapons room." He inquired.

"Yes please." Lilly told him. "I'm Lilly." She told him and he looked down at her in wonder.

"I'm Lance." He said pointing to himself. "Do you want to get there faster?" He asked and Lilly nodded, "hop on my shoulders." He picked her up and placed her on one of his shoulders. He started to jog, keeping a good grip on Lilly as they past bystanders.

"So, where are you from?" She asked to start up a conversation. "I'm from Lietchtenstein."

"I'm from a small town in Switzerland. I had a little sister like you there." He told her as he suddenly turned a corner. "I wonder if I can go back once I get outta here."

"What's so bad about this place that you want to get out of here?" Lilly asked him as he stopped at a door. He placed her on the ground.

He gave her a small grimace. "Come to my office and I'll tell you. It's bullet proof and sound proof. No one will hear us." He took her hand and led her into the door. The weapons room had many guns, older models mind you. They had knifes, spears, halberds, war clubs, axes, battle axes, long handled axes and loads of other weapons. He went past all the walls filled to the brim and into a small room. He fished a key out of his pocket and opened the door, ushering Lilly inside. He closed the door after him.

"The reason why I want to get out of this place is because this place is a becon for those men that take everyone of us off the streets. Those are the driven. I would rather call them Assholes, but that was ruled out. The council is acualy working for that organization, so do you have a mark?" Lance told her and she shook her head at the question. "Good, because those things alter your personality and allow you to be controlled. I heard that Matthew's was cut. Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Lilly told him. Matthew was scary now and all the 2ps were nicer, well other than Oliver, who was the same. But she only met three so far.

"Good. He should become that quiet, reserved boy I think he was. The hockey thing all stay the same though. What ever you do, don't get a marking, but if you're forced to, do this to it." He rolled up his sleeve of his dress shirt to show the same marking with a line right across the middle horizontally and veritacly. "I don't want to hurt you or scar you in any way because I'm sure I'll get a talking to by Alfred.

"Now, you ready to fire some guns?" His attitude changed diraticaly and he smiled. Lilly followed his lead and they went to chose some guns. Lance chose a small pistol for her to try while she got a sniper rifle like her brothers. Lance looked at her as she lined up to target. He stood by her to see if her form was wrong, but she looked like she did this naturally.

The shot gave out a loud bang as she hit the target in the dead center. Lance stared at the target in amazement. Then a loud wail came.

"THE DRIVEN ARE HERE! TEH DRIVDN ARW HEDR!" The pre-recorded voice fuzzed out and died, but that was enough to send the whole place in chaos.

"Lilly! Get as many guns as you can!" Lance said as she strung the sniper on her back like her brother. She grabbed as much as her little body could hold. The door burst open from the weapons room and nine people were standing there.

"Hey! You guys aren't supose to be in here!" Lance told them as they ran in. The two Italians grabbed the knives, the Germans both grabbed some swords, the French grabbed a halberd, the Spanish did the same. The Russian grabed a lead pipe in a glass case after smashing the glass with his fist. The Chinese grabbed some duel swords and the Japanese grabbed a Kantana,

"Not written in stone old man! And we're gonna help ya over throw the council." The red-haired Italian said to Lance as he spined one of the knifes in his hand. "Now I'm hungry, let's go eat some Driven!" He cheered and the rest did it half-heartedly. They ran out the door, but before they could do it, men in black suits came filing in. Lilly dropped all her weapons and moved the sniper infront of her and started to shoot before the rest could even move.

Lilly will never question her Big Brother's training ever again she decided.

When Lily started, the Italians threw knifes at the throats of the men coming in, rushing forward to the fallen and taking drops of blood on them with their fingers before putting that finger in their mouths as they, at the same time, collected their knifes that they threw.

The white-haired Russian with red eyes smashed his pipe in the heads of the men as they fought their way out of the weapons room. Gillian and his brother Lutz (she used what Germany described as the way of finding out who was who) were the first out. There was bodies of children, those men and teenage girls and boys littering the ground. Gillian let out a high-pitched whistle and a yellow dragon-like thing came a second later.

Lutz waved a hand and half of the people went with him. The others split up as Lance and Lilly went to the Med center. As they neared it, a blue, slightly smaller than what they saw, dragon stood it's ground as it blasted fragments of ice everywhere. A half horse half human with a dark bay coat and the upper body of Alex pounded his hooves into heads. Alfred punched people in the face and upper body, sometimes kicking where the sun don't shine. Hungary was using her frying pan and there was a sickening glee to Oliver's face as he tore limb from limb of people with his teeth and hands.

"Bethany, let's get out!" Lance called to the dragon and it nodded. It swiped it's tail and grabbed the Canadians from the Med wing. Alex turned back to a human, with his pants still there, thank god. (Perverts). He climbed on and pulled Alfred, Hungary and a sadistic Oilver who was struggling in Alex's grip. Lance and Lilly climbed in her back and Bethany, the dragon, must've rolled her eyes and she moved her tail so she picked up Romano who was cowering. She started to flap her her wings and took off as a new wave of black suited men came.

"Is it just me or do they have no faces? And look the exact same?" Hungary asked and all but Bethany, who was busy, looked down. True to what she said, they had no emotion and had doll liked features. They were downright creepy and what makes it even more creepy, the fallen Driven were getting back on their feet.

"The dark side Bethany!" Alfred commanded with eurgancy. Bethany seemed to nod and shot towards that area. Gillian and his huge dragon along with about three more, one red, one white and one green with a few people, or as many as they could carry came. Gillian's dragon carried the rest of the 2ps. Even with this many, only about 16 survived at all.

The place was set in flames as the red dragon shot the flame out of it's mouth. Alfred looked on at the only home he remembers, but he knew he shouldn't be like that.

* * *

"I found them!" England said suddenly as he looked into a magic ball. The rest of the nations jumped about three feet at his out burst.

"Where?" Many shouted at him. England glared at them but regain his composure.

"Somewhere in the Pasific Ocean, Southern Hemisphere, by South America." England said as a little boy burst into the the room. "SEALAND!"

"Jerk-land make it stop!" Sealand cried as he held his head in his hands. "It hurts! They won't stop talking!" He complained with pain in his voice. He ran over to England and clambered on him.

"What do you mean 'They'?" He asked as he comforted a sobbing Sealand.

Sealand picked his head up somewhat. "Ameica, Canada, Hungary, Lictehnstein and Romano! They're yelling and it hurts!" He whined.

"Where?" Germany asked as he bent down. Prussia scrambled to get a map together by his brother's orders. Sealand said some seeming random numbers and Prussia looked for that. Germany looked at his brother.

"It's here." Prussia pointed to a spot in the map. There was nothing there. Germany looked at him weirdly, same with the others. Maybe not Spain, France and Italy, who were restrained after they just snapped. They were now having a nice, drugged rest. Prussia growled at their faces before pulling out a microscope and putting it where the spot was. They saw the smallest, tiniest island in the shape of a egg.

"Men." Switzerland told them after they all had a look at the island.

"Time to fuck some shit up and get our comrades back, da?" Russia finished for him, with a creepy smile.

* * *

**Thank you all for making this my most viewed story! There is going to be about three or more chapters, so just keep reviewing, because only one person has. **

**Thanks so much! **

**Rein! **


End file.
